Vorn Krace
Vorn is a Colonial Fleet officer, most noted for his service as commanding officer of the Omega Group ship Battlestar Athena and as Task Force Commanding Officer of Task Force 27 of said Fleet. Physical Description Vorn is a tall, muscular and handsome man, who holds himself upright and exudes an aura of confidence. Personality & Traits General Overview Vorn is patriotic, honourable, and doesn't stand on ceremony. He can always be counted on to do the right thing. Strengths & Weaknesses Vorn often connects with people quickly, and is easy to be friends with. This can be both a gift and a curse, as there is always pain involved in the military. He is also a brilliant tactician. Ambitions To do his job to the best of his abilities and to serve the 12 Colonies of Kobol. Hobbies & Interests Modelling, Rock music. Languages English Family *'Father' - Jonas Krace *'Mother' - Margaret Krace History Early Life Born in the year 21288 on the colony of Tauron, Vorn pre-dates both the Cylons and the Articles of Colonisation, the latter of which came into existence when Vorn was seven. All of Vorn's life he wanted to be a pilot, and frequently went to the nearby ship docks to watch ships arriving and leaving. Opportunities for this after the breakout of the Cylon War almost ceased to exist, as the majority of the ships arriving and departing were military ones and civilians were not permitted to stand and watch them in operation, for security reasons the young Vorn did not realise. In the years following, Vorn spent a lot of time trying to simply pass it. He studied as many manuals as he could find on piloting ships, and as soon as he reached the age of thirteen, enrolled as a part-time Pilot Cadet, to go alongside his schooling. In school itself, which he had attended from the age of four, Vorn proved to be a very smart young man, often treated with jealousy by some of the other students. Teenage Life At the age of fifteen, Vorn had had three girlfriends before he fell in love with one who he could see himself spending the rest of his life with; a young woman named Avania Bomun. They went the same school and were in many of the same classes, and so saw each other often. By this time, Vorn had developed a personality with which he clearly showed the typical Tauron dislike of authority and a rebellious attitude, which Avania enjoyed also, and would often dare him to do things for which they would get in trouble for. By the age of sixteen Vorn had, despite his rebellious attitude, gained the rank of Cadet Petty Officer, 1st Class within the Pilot Cadets. It was at this time that he left the Cadets for War College and Officer candidate school (OCS), which he graduated from a year later due to his time as a Pilot Cadet and outstanding grades, and entered service in the Colonial Fleet as a Viper Mark II Pilot in BSG 62, but the service for which he had long dreamed of had costs. His two-year long girlfriend, Avania, split up with him, stating that she cannot maintain a long-distance relationship with a man who may not ever return. After that day, Vorn never heard of or saw her again. A fact which broke his heart. In the two years following, Vorn served in many battles, eventually attaining the rank of Lieutenant. A few months after his promotion, the Battlestar Avarice lost a number of it's Viper pilots to the Cylons, and Vorn was one of the many chosen to be transferred to fill up it's Vipers. Two months after his transfer to the Avarice, the Cylon War ended, with Vorn at the age of 19 and already a seasoned pilot. Post-Cylon War After the Cylon war ended, Vorn continued service in the Colonial Fleet, and in a few years rose to the rank of Captain, and became the CAG of the Avarice at the age of 24. The ship was kept in a constant state of readiness should the Cylons ever return. As a well respected and hardened officer, Vorn left the service of the Battlestar Avarice as a Major. As one of the earlier Battlestars, the Avarice was to be decommissioned with Vorn at the age of 32. After serving a few years as the CAG of another Battlestar, Vorn then was awarded the rank of Colonel, and became the XO of the Battlestar Zeus. By this time, he had learned respect for military authority and had been following orders admirably for over a decade. It wasn't until Vorn was in his 40's that he rose to the position of CO of the Zeus, as it's ageing Commander retired from active service. The ship continued its service in the Colonial Fleet without much to be noted, and a few years later Vorn was awarded the rank of Commander by the Admiralty, as a recognition of his length and quality of service. At the age of 48, Vorn's ship the Zeus ran into some unexpected ion storms while escorting a Colonial Exploration craft, and after recovery the ship was taken for an extensive overhaul of it's computer systems, which afterwards became networked by order of it's new commander. Vorn had been transferred at that time to the Olympus, and there he stayed for a number years, serving as Commander of the ship. Eventually, however as seemed the case with most Colonial-class Battlestars, the Olympus was due to be decommissioned, and Vorn was given the command of a newer class of Battlestar; the Athena, one of the new ships. The Athena, however, didn't fare as well to begin with as the previous ships he had toured on, and suffered a weapons malfunction during it's shakedown, suffering major damage and injuring several members of the crew. Due to this, the Athena was forced into a 3-year-long refit and repair cycle, with Vorn rotated to the Academy to teach there while he waited for his latest command to be ready. By 21347, it was. As it's first set of orders from the Admiralty after coming out of space dock, the Athena was to be transferred to the Omega Group Fleet, and Vorn was to be given command of Task Group 27-B, Avengers. Service Record *21288 - Born on Tauron. *21292 - Started School. *21302 - Enrolled as a Pilot Cadet. *21302 - Promoted to Cadet Specialist. *21303 - Promoted to Cadet Petty Officer, 2nd Class. *21304 - Promoted to Cadet Petty Officer, 1st Class. *21305 - Left Pilot Cadets. *21305 - Enrolled at War College and Officer candidate school (OCS). *21306 - Graduated War College and Officer Candidate School. *21306 - Entered Fleet Service as an Ensign. *21308 - Promoted to Lieutenant. *21308 - Transfered to the Battlestar Avarice. *21308 - Cylon War ended. *21313 - Promoted to Captain. *21312 - Becomes CAG of the Battlestar Avarice. *21319 - Promoted to Major. *21320 - Battlestar Avarice decommissioned. *21320 - Assumes role of CAG on Battlestar Zeus. *21327 - Promoted to Colonel. *21327 - Assumes role of XO on Battlestar Zeus. *21330 - Assumes Command of the Zeus. *21334 - Promoted to Commander. *21337 - Battlestar Zeus runs into Ion Storm and is temporarily decommissioned. *21336 - Assumes Command of the Battlestar Olympus. *21344 - Assumes Command of the Battlestar Athena. *21344 - Battlestar Athena suffers weapons malfunction and enters a three-year-long extensive refit and repair cycle. *21344 - Assigned as Academy trainer while the Athena undergoes repairs. *21347 - Resumes command of the Battlestar Athena and takes command of Task Group 27-B in Omega Group. *21348 - Promoted to Rear Admiral and assums command of Task Force 27. Category:Tauron Category:Rear Admiral Category:Command Category:Commanding Officer Category:Battlestar Athena Personnel Category:Fleet Staff Category:Task Force Commanding Officer